


Lessons Learned

by DragovianKnight



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/DragovianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humans have taught her many things over the centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4/30/11 as part of Three Weeks for Insane Journal.

The humans have taught her many things over the centuries.

Betrayal. Loss. Grief so overwhelming that she wished she had not hidden herself away, that she had crumbled to painless stone with her kin.

Fear. Pain. Horror at seeing the glow of dawn on the horizon, knowing that the day would bring healing, give them a fresh canvas to work on come nightfall.

Deception. Betrayal. That trust was a fool's game, one that she dared not play if she intended to survive.

Yes, Demona has learned many lessons over the centuries.

She intends to pay them all back, with interest.


End file.
